


I Can’t See Clearly Now

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [72]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Concussions, First Meetings, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, M/M, Naruto has to wear glasses, Naruto is a lil flirty, Paramedic AU, Really minimal mention of blood, he’s also the paramedic, naruto gets rear-ended on the highway, naruto with glasses is now my new aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Naruto’s glasses are cracked and so is his head. At least the paramedic is hot.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	I Can’t See Clearly Now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 72: Paramedic AU / Kakashi + Naruto

_ Drip. Drip. Drip. _

The world comes back to him slowly. He fights through a fog, his eyes blurry as if he’d misplaced his glasses — oh, perhaps he has. Naruto raises a hand to press to the bridge of his nose, meeting skin instead of the usual frames. 

Sound returns next. 

The hiss of steam, the screech of a car alarm. Naruto realizes he’s in the driver’s seat, his glasses are cracked and thrown in the opposite corner of the dashboard. There’s iron on his tongue, and with a careful swipe of his hand he confirms that he’s bleeding from his mouth and nose. It’s the pain that pulses in a moment later, dulled with shock and adrenaline. It still makes him groan, his body throbbing with the beat of his heart. 

A car accident. 

_ Great, my mom’s gonna kill me. _

He can’t even remember what happened — not exactly. It hadn’t been his fault, because there had barely been any cars in front of him and no sharp turns and no — well, honestly, just nothing. There hadn’t been anything for him to hit. He’s on the highway, so it’s just a long stretch of road and he’s actually paying attention, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to loud music the way he usually does.

Except now he’s...crashed? 

Spinning — he remembers spinning. A thud at the back.

Naruto blearily turns, his neck twinging angrily. He hisses between his teeth and squints. The back of his car is totaled. Squashed in like a soda can. He swallows at the sight of bent metal and smoking gears and glass. It’s pressing against the front seats threateningly, and he’s probably lucky to be alive at the moment. 

Naruto unbuckles his seatbelt. His arms feel fine enough, though his wrists twinge when he flexes them. Gold lashes flutter over tan cheekbones as he sighs, lungs swelling. Okay.  _ Okay. _ He’s alive. A little disoriented, but alive, and he probably needs to call the cops or something. Have they already been called?

He leans over, glad not to feel any terrible pain in his torso. He plucks his glasses from the dash and slides them up his bloody nose. The world becomes clear — or as clear as it can be with his head spinning the way it is.

“Sir, can you hear me?”

Naruto jolts, blinking wildly. Had he just zoned out? Man, he really must have hit his head.

“Uh, yeah?” He replies.

There’s a paramedic at his shattered window, a medical mask over the lower half of his face and a hat pulled low over his eyes, the EMT symbol embroidered on it. Blue and red flashes around him, glinting off metal and sending a wave of pain through Naruto’s head once more. He groans and shuts his eyes.

“Hey, hey—”

Naruto blinks again, and he’s really sick of shutting his eyes and losing time, because the next thing he knows he’s on a stretcher. There’s a blue jacket and a sharp jawline above him, swimming in and out of view.

“Awake?” Gunmetal eyes peer down at him, lined with silver lashes. At the corner of his eyes, exhaustion pulls at the skin and leaves faint lines. The man looks tired.

“Do you sleep?” Naruto asks. The stretcher clatters lightly against the highway, traffic horns send spikes of pain through his concussed head. He can’t look, but he bets there’s a line of cars jammed up just to look at the mess. 

The eyes narrow a bit, the head tilts at the question. Shocked or curious or amused. His hair is just as silver as his eyelashes, Naruto notes, wild tufts of it poking out from under that hat.

“Is that your natural hair color?”

The man’s eyes curve as though he’s smiling. Naruto hopes he’s smiling. He likes making people feel happy enough to do so. “It is, and I usually try my best to sleep. Can’t survive without it, unfortunately.”

“Well, not enough.” Naruto comments as they load him into the ambulance. “You have bags under your eyes! That’s not healthy, ya know!”

“Sure, sure.” The man says, complacent. “Can you tell me your name, sir?”

“Uzumaki Naruto! Don’t tell my mom I didn’t introduce myself earlier.” He whispers, vision swimming again. It turns that man into a mosaic of blues and silvers and pale skin. “She’ll be mad. Not that she’s the boss of me — I’m an adult. I do adult things.”

“I’m sure you do, Naruto.”

He feels gentle pressure over his torso, a few prods at his limbs. His head hurts. He wants to sleep. He doesn’t want to sleep. One of the lenses of his glasses is cracked, like a spider-web pressed to glass. 

“I’m not dying, am I?”

A pause, those steady hands cool against the adrenaline flush of Naruto’s skin. “No, you’re not. You’ve just hit your head. What’s with the morbid thought?”

Another eye smile, and Naruto takes it in blearily. His thoughts feel disjointed. There’s too many colors in here, so it feels safe to look at the man, who seems to covet the appearance of a ghost. Pale colors, dark blues. Rough hands and soft, guarded eyes. 

Naruto smiles, wide and a little unsteady. “You’re pretty.”

At his other side, where another EMT must be, he hears a cough that sounds like a laugh. It doesn’t matter though, he’s looking right at the silver-haired EMT through cracked glasses and concussed vision. The man looks right back at him, a little more startled this time. It only lasts for a moment, before that gaze slides away and pretty lashes flutter with a few confused blinks.

“Erm, that’s nice.” Then he flashes a light in Naruto’s eyes.

Naruto flinches away with a hiss. “Ack!”

“Yep!” The man says cheerily. “Looks like you bonked your head real good!”

“Evil man,” Naruto mutters, “Evil pretty man.”

“Anywhere else causing you pain?”

“Everything. My head. My heart after you just broke it.”

Another snort from the other side. 

The silver-haired EMT exhales a laugh, once again using his eyes to convey a smile. 

Naruto is a little annoyed he can’t see an actual mouth curve up. How is he to know if that amusement is real? “What’s your name?”

“Why?”

“So I can report you, duh.” Naruto replies, sticking out his tongue. It aggravates his bloody lip and fills his mouth with the renewed taste of wet pennies. 

“Hatake Kakashi,” Is the stupidly cheerful reply. “Please, report me.”

“Maybe I will, in exchange for your number.” Naruto grins again, not even caring that it stretches his lips uncomfortably, eager to pour the sun from his mouth and blind a man as pale as the moon. 

Kakashi huffs, that flicker of amusement returning to his dark gray eyes. The car continues on, but Naruto barely feels his body tremble with the rumble of its movement. The headache hasn’t gone away, in fact it feels like it’s getting worse. He tries to flop his hand up to pull off his glasses, because the cracked lens is only making his vision swim further, but it’s strapped down. 

“Huh?”  _ When did that happen? _

“Are your glasses hurting you?” Kakashi inquires, svelte fingers plucking them from Naruto’s bruised nose without waiting for an answer. He fiddles with them for a bit, like he’s never held a pair in his life.

His form is blurry now, smeared silvers and blues. Naruto misses the concrete shapes, like he always does when his vision is stolen from him. He is not the only one of his friends to need glasses, but he still envies those who don’t require them. He wonders what it’s like to not need them at all.

“Careful with those,” He rasps. “It’s expensive to see.”

“I think it’s a little late for that.” Kakashi replies wryly. “And don’t fall asleep.”

“I’m not. I’m not. Just resting. Shh.”

He smiles when Kakashi sighs, his glasses held carefully between steady hands even though they really are broken already. 

What a funny guy.


End file.
